Endou Himawari
Endou Himawari (Dub: Sunny Evans) is the older sister of Endou Mamoru. She was supposed make an appearence in my discontinued fanfiction, The Two Sides Of Me... But now, She has her own one-shot called Argh! Your Sooooooo Annoying! Appearance She has dark brown eyes with black lashes.She has a different hair style to her brother but you can see slightly that she wears that orange headband like Mamoru. She likes wearing vests tops. Her favourite colour is Dark Green. Personality She seems quite pushy at first and seems like she hates her brother by calling him annoying and stupid. But once she gets used to people she is a really nice person to be around. Himawari is quite naive like Mamoru but doesnt seem to talk endlessly about what she likes. It will be reavealed that she likes Kobayashi Emiko and Tsunami being the same age as him. She cares for Mamoru and can be really kind to him but only when she wants to. Plot Season 2 Himawari makes her debut in episode 40. She is walking around when she catches Endou's eye w hilst wandering around. Himawari's suprised to see her younger brother in the theme park and says 'Great, The Baka and all of his other mates are here too.....sigh...' Endou see's her and gets annoyed by this and tells her to go away. On the other hand, Aki, Natsumi and Touko didnt know who she is. Himawari see's this and says that she is Mamoru's sister. When the team are looking for Ichinose, She comes with them because Endou persauded her to come. The team were a bit curious about who Himawari was. Touko says that she is Endou's big sister. The team disagree except for Kidou. He points out that She has the same orange band, kind of the same hairstyle and looks alot like Endou. Kogure said that she was just a fan of Endou. Himawari gives him an evil look whick makes him scared of her. She then calls Endou by 'Onii-Chan' Which proves to everyone that she is Endou's sister. She doesnt really like the team at first calling them weak and a bunch of babies but when Raimon won against Epislon Remastered, She grows a liking for the team. She sticks with the team for the rest of the season, supporting them in their matches and annoying her little brother. Season 3 She reappers in this season but is only seen in the Asia league. She supports the team and somtimes helps Aki and the other managers with the chores. She also acts as a Vice coach. So when Kudou is not there, she takes over, and she is alot more strikter that Coach Kudou for sure, but likes to treat the team to her special meat and potatoes after which the team likes. She gets a little bit lonley at times and just stares out of the window and watches the sunset but Mamoru cheers her up when she feels lonley. She is really happy when Inazuma Japan win the asia league and wishes them good luck in the worldwide tornament. When the team are about to go on the plane to 'soccer island' She tells Endou to keep a cool head and win the worldwide tornament. She hugs Mamoru before he goes and tells him 'And most importantly, Keep safe.' She is seen again in the house watching Endou carry the japan flag in the opening ceromony. Himawari is also seen at Endou's graduation with Endou Atsuko. Plot GO Himawari is seen agin in go. She was in Endou's house with Natsumi. When Tenma ate Natsumi's food she warned him that Natsumi is a really bad cook, Dont be fooled! Which made Tenma sweatdrop. she somtimes drops by at the Raimon soccer club to see Mamoru. She also reconises a familier face as well. Kira Kotoni. She smiles and says to Endou 'She has really grown up hasnt she' Endou sweatdrops and says 'well not really' Which makes them both laugh. It is revealed that she isnt married but she was playing in the italian league with Someoka and Kazemaru so she didnt have time for relationships. Relatives Endou Mamoru (Younger brother) Endou Atsuko (Mother) Endou Hiroshi (Father) Endou Daisuke (Grandfather) Endou Natsumi (Sister in Law/GO) Quotes *''"How can you put up with him?" Himawari asks Kidou. He answers 'We dont!' *"Where's your peanut butter jelly time to save you now?" she says after 'owning' Mamoru for the first time.'' *''"Boooo Ya!" Himawari's most used phrase of all time.'' *''"And most importantly, keep safe bro....." She whispers to Mamoru before Inazuma Japan departs for 'soccer island''' Trivia *She not a really big fan of soccer like Mamoru *She might have a crush on Tsunami being the same age as him. *She hates really really girly people *She hates hyper people too (E.G: Kira Kotoni) *Himawari means Sunflower putting the pun on her Dub name, Sunny. *Endou means Far or Distant. Signature and notes *Endou Himawari was made by me *The picture is up now! *The picture is off of 'Anime avatar creator' on Dressup 247. This is because on the laptop i was using, the program i normaly use isnt on the laptop so i used that instead. *It will get updated soon! Happys!!! ^.^ *I will draw Endou Himawari and scan it in same with the other drawings! Category:Fanmade Character Category:The Two Sides Of Me Series Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:Inazuma Eleven GO Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Earth Element Category:Goalkeeper Category:Defender Category:Endou Related Category:Captains